Here Comes Forever- Sequel to IWish He Knew, I Wish She Knew
by MissWeasley8
Summary: Rydel and Ratliff are finally getting married! Sequel to I Wish He Knew, I Wish She Knew.
1. Dresses

**Hope you like the sequel! **

Rydel and Ratliff were FINALLY getting married after years of crushing on each other. Laura, Raini, Stormie, and Rydel were planning the wedding with Ratliff. Only 5 weeks until the wedding.

They had been planning for 5 months now, and almost everything was accomplished. Rydel had her dress fitting today at 3:00. It was currently 2:45. "Okay, girls! Let's go!" Said Stormie, calling the girls from the kitchen and packed into the car. They drove to Eden's Bridal (not sure if it exsists) and walked into the elegant shop. "Ahhh, hello Rydel!" A petite woman said to Rydel, pulling her into a hug. "Hi, Ms. Eden!" Rydel said. "Laura, Raini... this is Ms. Eden. She designed the dress." Rydel said smiling. Both girls shook her hand. "Well, lets get that dress!" Ms. Eden said pulling Rydel and her friends along. Rydel went to put on tje dress and walked out with tears and a smile. Stormie and the girls atarted tearing up. "Oh, honey!" Stormie said. The gown was a silky material, and white. It fell to her sides elegantly. It had a sweetheart neckline, and Iitt had a beaded belt. Her blonde locks flowed onto her shoulders and she looked perfect! They picked up the dress and brought it home.

Alright, that os the first chapter!


	2. Think I Wanna Marry You

**Sorry that took a while, guys! My life is crazy right now! Also, I want to wish one of my best friends middlechild3 luck as she moves to L.A. today! I am going to miss her dearly because she lives only like, 3 houses down from me! Good luck sis! I hope a billion hits is what you get! :)**

****Rydel quickly put the dress away so her fiancee would not take a peek! She jogged downstairs Iinto the kitchen to see Ross looking at a box. "Hey baby bro." She said, putting an arm around his shoulder."Hey Delly! Something came in the mail for you, he said pointing to the box.

"Thanks, Ross!" She said kissing her brother's cheek, and grabbing the box. She brought it up to her room, where Laura and Raini were still fawning over her dress. "I got something!" She said, laughing.

They sat on Rydel's bed as she opened the box. The ties for the groomsmen! The colors of the wedding were aqua, black, and white. These ties were aqua, and had thin black and white stripes that ran through the tie. "Delly, these are amazing!" Said Laura, holding a tie up. Rydel squealed. "I cannot wait to see Calum in one of these!" Said Raini, sighing.

The girls laughed. Raini and Calum are finally dating after 5 years! Ross and Laura though, had been dating for 3 1/2 years. Rydel took the box downstairs and sat on the couch with Laura and Raini. "Ahhhhh... I have not sat down. All day." Rydel said laying back on the couch. "Do you want any tea?" Laura asked Raini and Rydel. "Green, please!" Rydel said, covering her face with a pillow. "English breakfast." Said Raini, smiling.

Laura walked into the kitchen, exhausted. Planning a wedding was hard! She walked over to a cupboard, and pulled out 2 boxes of tea - green and English Breakfast. She was going to have the same as Rydel. She needed to calm her headache. She felt 2 strong arms wrap around her shoulders. "Hry sweetie." Ross said, smirking. Laura laughed and gave her boyfriend a kiss. "Whatcha doing?" He asked rubbing were shoulder. "Just making some tea. We are exhausted!" Laura said smiling wearily and laying her head on Ross' shoulder.

"What if I made the tea, you all drank it, and then you and I go out tonight?" Ross asked, kissing Laura's nose. "Alrighty!" She said giggling. Laura went back to the living room, and layed down in Mark's armchair. She always loved this chair. It was leathery and made her calm when she layed down. Ross then stumbled into the living room with the tea, passing it around. Laura gulped her tea down, then stood up. "Alright, let's go." Laura said, holding Ross' hand.

"Where are you two crazy kids going?" Rydel asked, laughing. "On a date." Ross said, pulling Laura out the door. "BYE!" they yelled from outside. Raini and Rydel looked at each other.

Ross and Laura arrived at their favorite place, a small hidden cove at the beach. They would come here for picnics when life became stressful. Their first time here was to rehearse Austin and Ally lines. "Yay! A picnic!" Laura said. "Actually... no." Ross said smiling. "I wrote a song for you..." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the center of the beach. The sun was setting, and the sky was pink and orange. There was a golden glow over the water, the the sound of ocean waves filled the air.

"Laura,, make sure to really listen to the lyrics..." Ross said, kissing his girlfriend. "It's not done yet... but it is a start and I think it will say clearly what I want it to."

Ross started strumming his guitar...

It' s a beautiful night, were looking for something dumb to do... hey baby, I think I want to marry you!

Laura had recieved the message. She looked at Ross, eyes wide. She did not know that her family was hiding, Ross' family, the A&A cast, and some family friends all together. Ross got down on one knee. "Laura Marano, I love you so much! I have loved you since the first day I layed eyes on you. I loved you even more during our first kiss, for Austin and Ally. Will you marry me?" He was choking back tears. Laura had tears streaming down her face, of happiness of course! "YES!" She yelled throwing her arms around him and kissing her FIANCEE!

Everyone jumped out from the cove, screaming and clapping. Laura and Ross lheld hands as hebput the ring on her. "I think I want to marry you!" Laura said, giggling. Rydel, Laura, and Raini started jumping around. "Well, we have another wedding to plan!" Stormie said laughing and hugging Mrs. Marano. Everyone then walked back to the house to see...

HAHAHAHAHAHA! *evil laugh* CLIFF HANGER! I also forgot to do the Disclaimer... U DONT OWN ANYTHI NG EXCEPT THE COVE.. and the other stuff I came up with... :P


	3. Here Comes Forever!

Hey everyone! Soooooooo sorry I did not update sooner! My schedule is absolutely nuts! I have been in and out of town, so please don't kill me! Here is a brief overview of the last chapter, but first... I have hired someone to do a disclaimer for me! Introducing... Laura Marano!

Me: Hey Laura, will you do our disclaimer?

Laura: Absolutely! Cassidy does not own anything affiliated with Disney or R5 or anything... except what she has come up with, like the dress and the wedding color scheme and-

Me: Okay thanks!

Laura: Anytime!

RECENTLY IN OUR STORY...

Rydel and the girls have been planning the wedding and Ross and Laura become engaged! Yayyyy! Okay... on with the story!

=======A few weeks later...=======

She was ready. Ready for life. Ready for anything. Ready for a lasting love.

Rydel woke up that morning feeling great. Taking off the covers, she sat up Iin bed and said "Oh my gosh... I am getting married today." She smiled and giggled covering her face with a pillow. Rydel quickly got up and into her Aeropostale sweats and "Bride" tee. She called Laura and Raini, and gossiped for a while. Rydel went downstairs and hugged her mother, who gave her a smile and started to cry. "Awwww, mommy! I will always be around!" Rydel said kissing her mother's cheek. Stormie started to laugh. "I know, honey! But you will be a married woman today!" They hugged and got in the car to go to the beach where Rydel was getting married. The two woman checked up on the decor and went back to the house to get ready.

Ratliff took a short jog that day, to settle the nerves. He was going to be a husband today, and could not wait. He wanted to marry Rydel now! He loved her and the fact of being with her the rest of his life made him get butterflies. He went to his house, where the men would be. They had decided his house was where the guys would get ready, and the Lynches where the girls would be. He got ready in his tux andput on his bow tie... he was going to be married.

Rydel looked stunning, with the help of Stormie and the two girls. She and Ratliff decided on a small wedding with family and close friends. Her hair was in ringlets, that fell down her back. Her makeup was perfect and her dress had every seam and stitch in place. She slipped on her white flats, knowing heels would kill her feet all day. She was going to be married.

Everyone was down at the beach in place, all guests in chairs. Rydel started to walk out the door whenStormie pulled her back. "Baby, I love you... and this is the last time I will talk to you as an unmarried woman. You be the best wife possible." They both had tears running down their face. "Now let's get you to the man you love!" Stormie said giggling. They hugged and went down to the beach.

Everyone was ready. Ratliff at the end of the isle with Riker, his best man. Ross and Laura walked down, Calum and Raini, Debby Ryan and Rocky, and so on. All the guys were at the end when everyone stood. Rydel and her father were coming down the isle. Ratliff was tearing up by now. His fiancee was beautiful. Her hair and dress... her face. Her angelic smile. He could not believe she was his. Mark hugged his daughter, as she said "I love you daddy!" And made her way to Ratliff. They held hand, exchanged rings, said vows, and kissed for the first time as husband and wife. "Here Comes Forever..." Ratliff said after kissing his new wife, Rydel Mary Ratliff. They made their way to the car, and went on to the party.

THEY ARE NOW MARRIED! TIME FOR THE RECEPTION... IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! What did you all think of TBM? Message me or leave a comment!


	4. Finally Married

**Hey everyone! I got one or two replies to my TBM question :) Thanks to those who replied! So, Rydellington has happened in the last chapter :) What will happen next?**

As soon as the wedding was over, everyone gathered at the beach for the reception. Rydel and Ratliff made their entrance and went over the the families and kissed. They danced to their first dance song "Love Story" by Taylor Swift. After, they ate some cake and danced with their friends. The reception was over and the Lynches, Ratliffs, and Laura came back to the house the relax. Rydel went to her room, and changed back to her bride shirt and black pants and flats. The reception only lasted until 5 because the wedding was in the morning. Rydel came back to the living room, and was alone with her husband. "Hey wifey.." he said kissing her temple. "Hey hubby" Rydel said kissing his lips. The other family members came back downstairs with the same idea. Everyone was in jeans and tees. "Well, lovebirds, how is marrige?" Asked Ross. Everyone laughed. "Why don't we go to Get Shaved?" Ratliff asked. Getting into the van together, they drove to Get Shaved. Rydel and Ratliff ordered, then Ross, Laura, Rocky, Ryland, Riker, then Mark and Stormie. "Well... you have kept it a secret..." Said Rocky "Where are you going on your honeymoon?!" He asked. Rydel and Ratliff beamed. "You tell them babe." Said Rydel eating her ice cream. "We are going to Paris for a week." Ratliff said, smiling. Everyone oohed. They finished up and went home to sleep. Goodbye US, hello Paris!


	5. Off To Paris

**Sorry for the wait, loves! I have been too busy for words... I start school again soon, so updates will be on the weekend (if I have time). ON WITH RYDELLINGTON!**

Rydel and Ratliff woke up around 10 two days after their dream wedding. Quickly getting ready, the newlyweds headed to LAX to board their flight to Paris. R5 went on tour there, but only spent a few days there. Rydel and Ratliff despretly wanted to go back. Once they were in the airport, Rydel and Ratliff went through security, then to the plane. Ratliff held Rydel's as they sat down. "Gosh... I cant believe we are married!" Ratliff said squeezing his wife's hand. Rydel giggled, and kissed his cheek. "I have always loved you. When I turned 13 and you got me that necklace for my birthday... I knew you were going to be my boyfriend... eventually." She said laughing. "Honey, I have loved you since we were 12. Beat that." Ratliff said, squeezing his wife's hand. "Attention Passengers... We are set for takeoff!" The pilot said. "Here we come, Paris!" Said Rydel, kissing Ratliff.

The plane landed 5 hours later, and the newlyweds were happy to get off. They grabbed their luggage and jumped into a taxi. On the way to their hotel, the Taxi swerved and Rydel landed in her hubby's lap. "In the back of a taxi cab..." Ratliff started. They both wemt into a fit of laughter until they reached the hotel. Rydellington jumped out and went inside to check in.

Short chapter! I don't own anything! I am thinking of starting another story! Peter Pan/ Janes granddaughter!


	6. UPDATE! PLEASE READ!

Hello everyone! I know, I have not updated since the summer and I am extremely sorry! I am going to update at least next weekend! I have a crazy schedule and that has added to to my stress and things! I am going to add onto ITSS and I am thinking of removing the sequel to my Rydellington story. Please don't hate me! I love you all and there will be an update soon! I promise! :)


End file.
